The capability to view augmented reality on mobile devices has been increasing in recent years. The data viewable with these augmented reality devices have largely been controlled by large entities, and as there use has largely been adjusted specifically for the purposes of that entity. The public has not had technology readily available to them to simply create such virtual and augmented reality scenes and to embed and/or interact with the virtual and augmented reality scenes through other media. Thus, there is a need in the virtual and augmented reality field for new and useful systems and methods for embedding and viewing media within virtual and augmented reality scenes. This invention provides such a new and useful system and/or method, the details of which are described below in its preferred embodiments with reference to the following drawings.